Amours et trahisons à la sauce Weasley
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Un jour comme un autre dans le magasin des Weasley ? Hum, peut-être et pourtant... Parmi les clients de ‘Farces pour sorciers facétieux’, il y en a certains que l’on ne s’attendrait pas à voir là. Prompt de ceciliacornwell dans le cadre de pompompower


Titre : Amours et trahisons, un soap opera à la sauce Weasley. 

Disclaimer : JKR est l'heureuse propriétaire de tout l'univers HP.

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 2342 pour l'histoire en elle-même

Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre de l'échange anonyme sur pompom power à partir du Prompt n°129, proposé par ceciliacornwell - Un jour comme un autre dans le magasin des frères Weasley ? Hum, peut-être et pourtant ... Parmi les clients de 'Farces pour sorciers facétieux', il y en a certains que l'on ne s'attendrait pas à voir là

* * *

**Personnages :**

_La scène représente un magasin : côté jardin une porte vitrée avec un carillon sur le dessus, côté cour une porte de bois marquée « Privé ». _

Fred Weasley : propriétaire de la boutique et jumeau de Georges

Georges Weasley : propriétaire de la boutique et jumeau de Fred

Perceval Weasley : bureaucrate borné et frère des précédents

Severus Snape : professeur de Potions actuel et futur professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, ancien espion et emmerdeur patenté.

Pansy Parkinson : Ancienne Serpentarde.

Minerva MacGonagall : Directrice de Poudlard

Poufsouffle anonyme N°1 : un élève qui passe et qui risque sa peau s'il dérange encore Snape dans des circonstances importantes.

Poufsouffle anonyme N°2 : idem

Poufsouffle anonyme N°3 : idem

* * *

**Amours et trahisons, un soap-opéra à la sauce Weasley**

_Georges est installé derrière le comptoir en train de lire le journal, Fred est côté jardin en train de réapprovisionner une étagère. _

Georges : As-tu vu la nouvelle du mariage de Pansy Parkinson ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un arrive à convaincre Severus Snape de se passer la corde au cou. Encore moins elle, la seule chose plus dépourvue d'intérêt que sa conversation, c'est son décolleté.

Fred : Alors ils se méritent l'un l'autre.

Georges : Holà, pour le décolleté de Snape, je suis assez d'accord mais te voilà bien vindicatif. Il est vrai que votre amitié semble s'étioler, il y a des jours que tu n'es pas allé chez lui.

Fred : C'est que mon petit frère préféré me manquait.

Georges : J'ai ton âge, espèce d'andouille mononeurale. Et si tu entres encore dans ma chambre alors qu'Angelina est là, tu devras te trouver un autre frère préféré

Fred : Pourtant, c'était très instructif. Je ne te savais pas aussi souple.

Georges : Fred ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un immonde pervers. Joue les voyeurs avec Percy tant que tu veux, mais arrêtes toi en là.

Fred : C'est beaucoup moins drôle depuis qu'il est retourné à Pénélope, en rampant pour se faire pardonner. Le surprendre avec Padma Patil était beaucoup plus intéressant. En voilà une qui a une sacrée imagination.

Georges : Stop ! Je refuse de parler de la vie sexuelle de notre frère avec toi, l'idée de Percy faisant _ça_ est déjà assez dure à supporter! Cela me flanque la chair de poule, je dois dire. Je regrette que Pénélope et lui soient de nouveau ensemble. Je reste persuadé que Charlie avait un faible pour elle. La seule qui aurait réussi à le retenir plus de quinze jours sans doute, mais jamais il n'essayera de séduire la petite amie de Perce.

Fred : Tu préfères qu'on parle de Harry ?

Georges : Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Ginny l'a ainsi laissé tomber. Elle aurait eu plus d'égard pour une vieille chaussette. Je crois que le pauvre garçon ne s'en remettra jamais. Il a même refusé de jouer au Quidditch avec Ron, l'autre jour.

Fred : Je ne suis pas si sûr de la cause de son refus. Je pense que les crises que notre chère Mione pique quand le responsable de son polichinelle dans le tiroir s'éloigne peut avoir joué. Elle pourrait aussi bien mettre une laisse à notre frère, vu la liberté qu'elle lui laisse. Quant à Harry…

Georges : Mon partenaire en méfait m'aurait-il caché quelque chose ?

Fred : A part le fait que j'ai fini à midi la boîte de truffes au thé vert et à la citrouille ? Non, je ne crois pas.

Georges : Freeeeeedddd !

Fred : Disons juste que j'ai une bien meilleure ouïe que notre cher Harry et sa collègue favorite ne semblent le penser. Et que le sommier de la chambre d'amis du Terrier a besoin d'être changé.

Georges : Harry et Luna ?

_Entrée du professeur MacGonagall côté jardin. _

Fred : Bonjour Professeur. C'est rare de vous voir ici.

Georges : Bonjour Professeur. Vous êtes resplendissante aujourd'hui.

Minerva : Bonjour Messieurs. Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer les flatteurs, vous n'aurez pas le droit de venir faire des démonstrations aux élèves.

Fred, _s'inclinant_ : Damned, Professeur, nous voilà démasqués.

Georges : Cela valait la peine d'essayer.

Fred : Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Enfin convaincue pour les bonbons épilateurs surprise pour Hagrid ? Ou peut-être voulez-vous quelque chose pour donner un peu de travail au successeur de notre cher Rusard ? Nous avons un nouveau modèle de Sphères explosives au Varech qui marchent très bien et je suis sûr que cet imbécile heureux qui nous sert de frère a besoin de se dépenser un peu à la brosse à récurer.

Minerva : Si Hagrid veut porter la barbe, loin de moi l'idée de l'en empêcher. Et si les travaux d'intérêt de Perceval lui imposent de jouer les concierges, je suis navrée de vous rappeler qu'il a le droit d'utiliser sa baguette. Pas de brosse à récurer pour lui. Non, je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez me fournir un antidote à votre potion troisième bras. Un élève de Serdaigle a voulu prouver son courage. Je pensais pourtant que ce genre de manifestation mal placée d'ego était le privilège de mon ancienne maison.

Georges : Théoriquement, vous savez que nous ne faisons pas cela. Il faut attendre que l'effet se dissipe.

Minerva : Et bien faîtes une exception. Ce petit crétin en a avalé tout un paquet. Il a un match de Quidditch demain et le capitaine de l'équipe adverse menace de recourir aux feux d'artifice pour faire tomber l'attrapeur adverse si je le laisse prendre l'air avec huit bras.

Georges : Huit ?

Minerva : Tout un paquet vous dis-je.

Georges : Suivez-moi dans la réserve. J'ai de quoi arranger le cas de votre mille-bras volant.

Minerva : Merlin merci ! Un problème de moins.

Georges : Journée difficile ?

Minerva : J'ignore comment faisait Albus. Faire tenir Poudlard debout est comme gouverner un petit état : les courtisans, les comploteurs, les éternels mécontents, les états voisins qui essayent de s'immiscer. J'hésite encore pour désigner le pire : les cornichons d'élèves, leurs parents qui sont aussi placés très haut dans ma classification des cucurbitacées, le Ministère, tous des ânes, les professeurs qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, les elfes qui sont une bande de petits frondeurs depuis la fin de la guerre, le conseil d'administration…C'est comme une sorte de concours pour la pire nuisance.

Georges : Vous devriez essayer d'en passer un par les armes comme exemple. Cela semble efficace dans les dictatures moldues sud-américaines.

_Ils sortent par le côté cour. _

Fred , _s'adressant au public_: C'est Snape que je passerais bien par les armes, moi. J'en viens à regretter que ce cher Harry l'ait épargné ! Mais…quand on parle du chaudron.

_Entrée du professeur Snape côté jardin. _

Severus : Votre frère ?

Fred : Il n'est pas là pour l'instant. Mais je ne manquerais pas de lui dire que vous le cherchez.

Severus : Fred, vous savez très bien que c'est à vous que je veux parler. Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions ne pas être dérangés ?

Fred : Vous n'êtes pas venus depuis trop longtemps pour nous confondre de nouveau.

Severus : Cessez cette comédie stupide. Je sais qui vous êtes!

Fred : Alors vous en savez plus que moi. Il me semblait être un ancien élève, brillant lorsque l'envie lui en prenait et affreusement turbulent le reste du temps, un élément de l'Ordre du Phénix, doué mais trop téméraire, un amant aimé quoique caché, et je me retrouve finalement dans le rôle du cocu.

Severus, _le saisissant par le bras et l'entraînant sur le côté de la scène _: Je vous en prie, il faut que vous comprenez, que vous me compreniez.

Fred : J'ai plutôt envie de hurler, de flanquer des coups ou de doloriser quelqu'un, vous de préférence. On essaye ?

Severus : Ne vous faites pas plus obtus que vous ne l'êtes.

Fred, _cassant:_Ah, parce que je suis obtus ? Si c'était le cas j'aurais fait un scandale le jour de l'annonce en plein milieu du Hall du Ministère, plutôt que de tenir ma langue et le secret de votre homosexualité.

Severus : J'ai rêvé toute ma vie d'adulte de ce poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Maintenant que je touche au but, je ne vais pas prendre de risques juste à cause des opinions rétrogrades des vieilles gargouilles du conseil d'administration.

Fred : Lucius Malefoy est au conseil d'administration par Merlin ! Si ce type est hétéro, je veux bien manger mon balai, je veux dire : vous avez vu _ces cheveux_ ?

Severus : Soyez compréhensif.

Fred : J'avoue m'être posé la question : est-ce que je devais être compréhensif et vous laisser quand même revenir dans mon lit ou bien désappointé de votre lâcheté et refuser de vous parler encore, tout en versant des torrents de larmes et en compensant sur le chocolat…

Severus : Vous avez trop de belles-sœurs moldues.

Fred : …Finalement, j'ai choisi d'être furieux !

_Entrée de trois jeunes Poufsouffles côté jardin. _

Fred : C'est fermé, revenez plus tard !

Poufsouffle N°1_ : Mais…_

Fred :DEHORS !

_Sortie précipitées des trois jeunes Poufsouffles côté jardin_

Severus : C'est ainsi que vous tenez votre commerce ?

Fred : Si vous ne venez pas pour nos plumes explosives ou nos baguettes farceuses, je vous demanderais de sortir aussi avant de finir en macédoine dans l'une de nos expérimentations.

_Entrée de MacGonagall côté cour, tenant une fiole. Severus se dissimule derrière l'étagère. _

Minerva : Votre frère est en train de se battre avec une réserve d'ingrédients, dont je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient légaux. Puis-je vous régler ceci ?

Fred, _passant derrière le comptoir :_ J'ai oublié de vous demander des nouvelles de votre nouvelle infirmière. Cinq Mornilles.

Minerva : Mademoiselle Delacour s'est très bien adaptée. Je crois qu'il s'agit de la belle-sœur de votre frère Bill.

Fred : Oui, et notre mère craint toujours de la voir voler elle aussi un de ses fils. Je serai ravi de la revoir cependant.

Minerva : Vous savez que vous êtes toujours le bienvenu à Poudlard. Tant que vous ne changez plus les premières années en lutins bleus.

Fred : Alors je viendrai avec joie. Transmettez mes meilleurs souvenirs à Gabrielle.

Severus, _en aparté_ : Et puis quoi encore !

_Sortie de MacGonagall côté jardin._

Fred : Allez vous en maintenant.

Severus : Pour que vous me remplaciez dès ce soir par une créature blonde à l'intellect d'une limace agonisante ?

Fred : J'aurais au moins la certitude qu'elle ne jouera pas avec moi pour me mettre dans son lit avant de partir épouser une garce.

Severus : Le conseil…

Fred : Peut aller se faire voir en ce qui me concerne.

Severus, _essayant de l'embrasser _: Promettez moi que vous n'irez pas retrouver Delacour.

Fred , _se dérobant_: Je promets d'y courir plus vite qu'un hyppogriffe de course dopé à la Pimentine, et dès que vous aurez passé la porte encore.

_Entrée de Pansy côté jardin. _

Fred, _en aparté_ : Elle ne pouvait choisir pire moment.

_Snape et lui se dissimulent derrière l'étagère. _

Pansy : Il y a quelqu'un ?

_Entrée de Percy côté jardin. _

Pansy : La boutique de tes frères semble vide. C'est étrange que cela soit ouvert.

Percy : Ils ont dû partir pour une livraison. Qui cambriolerait une boutique à la marchandise aussi imprévisible ?

Pansy : Si tu dois me dire quelque chose, fais le vite avant leur retour.

Percy : Je ne vaux pas que tu épouses Snape.

Fred, _à Severus_ : Tout à fait d'accord.

Pansy : C'est la meilleure solution.

Severus, _à Fred_ : Tout à fait d'accord. Et taisez vous avant qu'ils nous entendent.

Percy : Ce n'est qu'une vieille gargouille racornie, mauvais et puant !

Fred, _à Severus_ : Il a de l'instinct finalement, mon frère.

Pansy : Je n'ai aucun métier, le salaire de Severus peut largement m'entretenir moi et le bébé.

Severus, _en aparté : _Un enfant ! La garce, c'est pour cela qu'elle était aussi pressée_. _

Percy : Je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit élevé par Snape !

Fred, _en aparté_ : Ah ben ça ! Combien de lièvres court-il donc à la fois ?? Je me serais attendu à cela de Charlie, mais de Percy, Merlin !

Percy : Je vais quitter Pénélope.

Pansy : Tu dis cela sans cesse et tu reportes toujours pour ne pas lui faire de peine.

Percy_, cassant_ : En fait, tu es bien ravie d'épouser Snape. Je suis sûr que tu me le préfères.

Pansy : Sombre crétin ! Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

_Percy l'embrasse._

Fred _, sautant de derrière l'étagère_: Aha !!

Percy : Mon frère !

Pansy : Aïe.

Fred : Jeune homme, attends de voir dans quel pétrin tu seras quand Maman sera au courant.

Percy : Tu ne le lui diras pas.

Fred : Tu rêves. Toi, un homme censé être d'honneur mettre ainsi une jeune fille frêle et délicate dans ce genre de situation…Tu sais quelle est sa politique sur le sujet. Je vous laisse une demi-journée d'avance et je vous conseille de courir très vite et d'être déjà passés devant le marieur quand elle vous retrouvera, ou il y aura un mâle Weasley de moins.

_Sortie précipitée de Perceval et Pansy côté jardin. Snape sort de derrière l'étagère. _

Fred : Désormais, le sorcier moyen et benêt du conseil comprendra facilement que tu te rabattes sur les hommes, le cœur brisé par une jeune gourgandine. Et s'il te venait à l'idée d'en choisir une autre, je suis sûr que je peux transformer certaines de mes découvertes en poisons qui te donneront du fil à retordre, darling.

Severus: N'êtes vous pas censé être un gentil Gryffondor ?

Fred : En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. Mon frère est chez Angelina ce soir.

_La porte côté cour s'ouvre. On voit Georges, couvert d'un magma vert qui lui dégouline sur la figure. _

Georges : Ne ris pas et aide moi, j'en ai plein dans les yeux et j'y vois plus rien.

_Severus ouvre la porte côté cour en tenant le carillon pour éviter le bruit. Il fait un petit geste de la main à Fred qui lui envoie un baiser. Sortie de Severus. Fred aide son frère à se débarbouiller. _

Fred : Tu sais, je réfléchissais…

Georges : Cela t'arrive ?

Fred : Tais-toi ou je mettrais une saleté urticante dans tes draps. A propos de Charlie et Pénélope, je pensais que cela pourrait vraiment marcher.

Georges : Et Perce ?

Fred : T'inquiète pas, il va être trop occupé. Je te laisse la boutique, faut que j'aille passer un coup de cheminée au Terrier.

Fin


End file.
